When the World Ends
by Imuthis
Summary: Celeste's passportal into Nosgoth revealed...
1. Sky Blue

When the World Ends  
  
IMUTHIS  
  
DISCLAIMER: The LOK Series and everything related to it belongs to those lucky, talented guys at Eidos and Crystal Dynamics.  
  
A/N: Celeste belongs to me and any other character I may create for the story in the future. This is my first LOK fan fiction so please R 'n' R. Thanks! ^-^  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE: To MikotoTribal 1 and spider girl5, please forgive me for taking out your reviews 'coz I have to remove and repost this story. I just want you to know that I am grateful for your praises and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy reading my fic. Once again, thank you. ^-^  
  
Chapter One: Sky-blue  
  
The girl had been crouching on the platform's edge for what seemed like hours, watching what could probably be THE UNFAIR FIGHT of the century. How else would you describe a fight involving 40 to 50 heavily armed... humanoids attacking a single individual en masse? Even Neo never had it this bad and everyone knows he'll win over Mr. Smith anytime, no matter how many he is. So, can you really blame her for sympathizing with the guy?  
  
"Well, he's not doing so badly," The girl thought as another body was sent flying over the cliff's edge. In fact, she had to admit, he's quite magnificent as the creature continued to dispatch his opponents with feline grace and agility that the others completely lack. Only problem was his attackers just kept coming. Those whom he had felled would simply get back up and charge him again. And he couldn't get a firm enough grip on most them to throw them off the edge. Really, this was getting aggravating.  
  
The girl was deciding on whether she should help him or just move on when a decidedly sharp tap on her left shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Looking back, she found one of the attackers towering over her with an ugly look on his uglier face.  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
"If this keeps going, I'm done for," Raziel thought as he watched the Zephonim slowly move in on him. Some of them even leered at him, aware that his strength had already been pushed to its limit. Indeed, the vampire lord himself was uncertain as to how long he had been fighting. It was only when the strain begun to manifest itself that he came to realize that it wouldn't be very long before he was overwhelmed.  
  
With a snarl rambling deep in his chest, he swiped his claw-like fingers at those who dared to move in too close while taking a step back. He knew perfectly well that he was being driven closer and closer to the cliff's edge, but what was he to do? Charging into the horde would only end up with him either getting skewered or sent flying over the cliff, which was probably what the Zephonim have in mind. Suddenly, a long, keening cry was heard overhead. Against his better judgment, Raziel looked up just in time to find one of his attackers floating in mid-air, high above them. The scene petrified him. Fortunately, the Zephonim were similarly affected, or they would have simply snuck up on him while he stood there with his mouth hanging open and he wouldn't be the wiser until its too late.  
  
As if guided by an invisible hand, the fledgling was slowly and carefully lowered to where they stood. However, his descent came to an abrupt halt a few feet before he could touch the ground and he floated before them, as another cry escaped his blackened lips.  
  
With narrowed eyes, Raziel watched the vampire turn towards his brethren. He could clearly see that this was much against the fledgling's will for his cries and struggles became even more desperate.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Raziel gazed at the unfolding events. He could have easily snuck off and the Zephonim may not even notice him gone. However, something inside him compelled him to stay.  
  
"FLEE, YOU FOOLS!"  
  
Raziel's body jerked in surprise as the fledgling's terror-filled scream penetrated his mind. Then, like an iron ball cast against a crumbling brick wall, the fledgling was thrown into a wildly sweeping arch towards his clansmen, taking several with him into a watery death far below.  
  
Suddenly, panic broke out within the Zephonim rank and many of them fled for their "life" in fear of meeting the same fate as the others. Those who were left behind faced a thoroughly enraged vampire lord.  
  
Death came quickly for the remaining Zephonim, painless even for some. Tossing aside the bloody head of his last victim, Raziel gathered his clan tabard and refitted it to his armor. Getting bloodstains on the precious cloth was something he always avoided, for in spite being the bloodthirsty killer that he was, Raziel was actually quite meticulous with his possessions, a personality trait he must have carried over from his human past.  
  
After returning his sword to its scabbard, Raziel gazed up at the platform from where the unfortunate Zephonim was cast.  
  
In all of Nosgoth, only two creatures have exhibited a power similar to the one he had witnessed - Kain and Vorador, both of whom are vampires of great age and wisdom. However, knowing those two, they would never involve themselves in the affairs of lesser immortals like him, unless they themselves have personal interests in the matter.  
  
Turning towards the brightening horizon, Raziel sighed. Once again, he missed the Clan Gathering at the Sanctuary of the Clans. His father would surely reprimand him for his absence come the following sunset. Kain was very particular with his first-born's attendance in these gatherings, for he was after all his first lieutenant and second-in-command. After adjusting the scabbard on his back, Raziel began to climb the fissured wall leading up to the platform. The reverberating sound of his talons slamming against solid rock made him wince. Whoever or whatever was above would surely be ready for him.  
  
Upon reaching the threshold, Raziel quickly drew out his sword. He wasn't taking any chances with his safety, especially with an unknown creature of seemingly formidable power lying in wait for him.  
  
Fortunately, such precaution was unnecessary for the platform was deserted. Even so, Raziel couldn't help feeling disappointed. He felt as if he missed something significant, and missing it made him feel inexplicably hollow and discontented, an emotion completely foreign to him.  
  
Sighing deeply, Raziel turned to leave when a flash of color behind a small, protruding rock caught his eye. Raising his sword in a defensive position, he cautiously moved towards the patch of color. Half-lying on the dust-covered rock was a square piece of light-blue silk, much like a small scarf. Careful as not to tear the fragile cloth with his claws, Raziel picked it up and examined it. At the bottom right-hand corner of the scarf was an insignia, woven in gleaming gold thread. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.  
  
A small, gentle breeze blew across the platform, causing the scarf to flutter close to the vampire's face. Suddenly Raziel gasped as an all-too- familiar scent reached his senses. Staring in disbelief at the object in his hands, Raziel came to realize that his savior may not actually be a vampire as he first thought, for the scent that wafted from the sky-colored scarf was disturbingly human... and female. 


	2. For the Love of a Maglight?

DISCLAIMER: Like I said before, I only own Celeste and any other character of my making. Vampire Raziel and all those of Nosgoth belong to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. 'Nough said...  
  
Chapter Two: For the Love of a... Mag-light?  
  
The sun was streaming through the windows in bright rays when Celeste woke up to the sound of angry squalls. Groaning in protest, she pulled the quilt up over her head to block out the offensive noise, but the infant cries persisted and seemed to permeate through the thick layers of cloth.  
  
Having decided that she had had enough, Celeste tossed the covers aside and sat up growling. Almost immediately, a pounding headache unlike any that had previously afflicted her assailed her senses, sending her to the floor in a faint. Fortunately, she recovered her consciousness well before her head hit the floor and she was able to break her fall. Lying back down, she placed trembling fingers to her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and the kindly voice of Mrs. Stein, the innkeeper's wife, was heard.  
  
"Child? Are you all right?" She asked as her voice was nearly drowned out by the continued cries of her grandchild.  
  
Celeste took a couple of deep, calming breaths before answering. "I'm all right, Ma'am. Just got off the bed the wrong way." She replied, actually managing to sound appropriately abashed. She winced at the sharp pain on the left side of her head. Outside, Mrs. Stein chuckled, obviously convinced by her ruse.  
  
"Well then, do be careful. Don't get up too quickly if you're still dazed from sleep. I've prepared a light repast downstairs. Come down if you wish to break your fast now." The kindly woman offered before taking her leave.  
  
"Thank you." Celeste called out after the sound of Mrs. Stein's departing footsteps.  
  
A good part of an hour had passed by the time Celeste came down for breakfast. As usual, her choice of apparel caused many of the male customers of the inn to stop and stare. Garbed in a white T-shirt, black leather high-cut shorts and Doc Martins, she seemed perfectly oblivious to the eyes that followed her progress to the counter.  
  
Celeste gave the innkeeper an engaging smile as she settled on one of the stools.  
  
"Good morning, Celeste." greeted the elderly man, returning the girl's smile. She may dress and act differently from the girls of the village, but the innkeeper knows a good girl when he sees one. After all, he himself had raised seven daughters. "So, what will you be having?"  
  
"The usual, please. Oh, and could you wrap me a loaf of nut bread? I loved the slice you gave me yesterday and I wish to take some with me later." Celeste replied before glancing over her shoulders. Eyes were quickly averted and conversations were promptly resumed. Turning back to the innkeeper, Celeste grinned as her light-blue eyes twinkled with satisfaction. Mr. Stein couldn't help but laugh.  
  
With breakfast over and the freshly baked nut bread tucked away in her backpack, Celeste bid the innkeeper and his wife goodbye. She won't be seeing them again until midnight.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going back to the western mountains! It's too dangerous out there, especially with the Razielim crawling all over the place!" The watchman exclaimed as Celeste placed her hands on the gates' lever. The man's words made her pause.  
  
"Razielim?" She asked, frowning curiously.  
  
The watchman sighed, running a pudgy hand over his face. "Doesn't the innkeeper tell you anything?" He blurted out. Then, with another exasperated sigh, he began to explain. "The Razielim is the most cunning and most skilled vampire clan in all of Nosgoth, second only to Kain's own Elite. Its clan lord, the Lieutenant Raziel, is the eldest of Kain's brood, thus he is the wisest and most powerful of the six brothers. That distinction gave him the honor of becoming Kain's second-in-command," The man wagged a finger at her. "He and his clan may have ignored this village for the passed two years, but the last time they raided this place, nothing was left but ash and bones, and when I say ash, I mean human ash, not wood ash!"  
  
"Oh," was all Celeste could say to that.  
  
Thinking that he had finally put some sense into the girl's head, the watchman turned away and went back to the guardhouse, only to hear the sound of the gates being lifted behind him. Running back outside, he was stunned to see Celeste running full tilt towards the direction he had warned her off. He could do nothing more but scratch the back of his head as he watched her disappear around the curb.  
  
By the time Celeste reached the platform where she had spent a goodly part of last night and early dawn, the sun was already setting in the horizon. Knowing that she must hurry, she quickly pulled out her Mag-light and began scanning the darkening area for the monogrammed silk handkerchief her mother had given her as a sort of memento. Mrs. Fielding didn't entrust her daughter with any of her precious jewelry, knowing how indifferent Celeste was about "trinkets".  
  
"God dammit! Where is that STUPID 'kerchief?" Celeste grumbled as she lifted a small boulder the size of her backpack, "Mom will go ballistic if I lose it!"  
  
Full darkness had descended and the powerful beam of the Mag-light was like a beacon in the moonless night. Peering underneath the boulder, Celeste was so intent upon her search that she didn't notice the dull, rhythmic thump of hooves moving ever so close. It was only when she heard the quiet, clipped tones of a man speaking to her back that she realized that she was no longer alone.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this."  
  
Still holding the Mag-light at eye-level, Celeste quickly turned on her haunches to face the intruder, unintentionally flashing its beam into the man's face.  
  
Recoiling from the sudden brightness, the man raised his hands in an effort to shield his eyes, giving Celeste a full view of six claw-like fingers. She gasped in surprise as the creature growled, "Get that blasted torch off of my face!" and swiped at the flashlight with a clawed hand. The Mag- light was knocked out of Celeste's hand and sent sailing over the edge of the platform. An instant later, she was up and running.  
  
"NO! MY MAG-LIGHT!" She screamed, diving after the flashlight as it fell over the edge.  
  
So, it was that for the second time in his immortal life that Vampire Raziel, First Lieutenant of the Empire and Lord of the Razielim found himself struck... dumb.  
  
----- So, whatcha think?^-^; 


	3. Invited

DISCLAIMER: TAKE IT! TAKE ALL OF IT! JUST DON'T SUE ME! ^0^;;;  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
NOCTURNALLY-DAMNED: Thank you very much for your wonderful review. You are the first person to ever describe my writing style as "excellent". I hope that I'll be able to keep up with your expectations. Please don't ever tire of giving me constructive reviews. Once again, thank you. ^-^  
  
VLADIMIRSANGEL: OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! ^0^;;;  
  
KAYA DE CRYSTALLINE: You are definitely right! I'm glad you liked it. Thankies! ^-^  
  
MIKOTOTRIBAL 1: Once again, I apologize for the lost review. ^0^;;; I was afraid you'd never review again... but you did! I'm so relieved! Thank you so much! ^-^  
  
GENESIS IDIOCY: Let me tell you something, my friend... you are not alone... I too SUCK in the game, BIG TIME! So don't let it get to you. I checked your profile and found my story in your fave list. THANK YOU! ^-^ This is the first time that one of my fanfics found its way in someone's fave list, so I am truly grateful. I hope you'll love it to the very end. ^-^  
  
Chapter Three: Invited  
  
The wind screamed a high-pitch roar as Celeste was propelled with ever- increasing speed towards the wildly spinning beam of the falling flashlight. With eyes narrowed against the turbulent blast, she reveled in the thrill of free fall.  
  
"God, how I missed paragliding," she thought even as she felt the brush of cold metal against her fingertips. Knowing that she only had seconds before hitting the rocky ledge below, she begun to exert her will on the object, feeling her fingers tingle as power surged through skin and flesh.  
  
On the platform above, Raziel felt the sudden, yet undeniable presence of power, and he was awed.  
  
Having espied the strangely clothed human female trekking up the mountain pass, he had followed her on impulse; his interest and curiosity greatly peaked. After all, it wasn't everyday that a young, succulent prey could be found traveling alone, wearing such scant clothing. He had planned on enjoying her first, perhaps letting her live for a few more days until he tired of her, then he'll claim his meal.  
  
All that changed, however, when he saw her take the steep incline leading up to the platform where he found the strange, silk scarf. At first, he doubted his instincts; it may be nothing more than a coincidence. Yet, he knew that if he had a living, beating heart, it would have raced with the unexpected excitement and anticipation that he felt.  
  
As he watched her search among the rocks and boulders that littered the platform, his doubts were irrevocably settled when he heard her mutter something about a "'kerchief". He knew that peasants refer to the scarf as "handkerchief", and he could barely contain his excitement. Nevertheless, he controlled himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare the girl away. So, he approached her while she was distractedly searching at the very spot where he had found the cloth, but that torch of hers proved his undoing.  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
The girl's triumphant cry made him smile. For some reason he couldn't understand, he always knew that she would catch the torch. Then, his smile disappeared as moments later an exclamation of pain was heard far below.  
  
Fearing that the human may have grievously injured herself, Raziel immediately dug his claws onto the edge of the platform then dropped over it with a roll. His hooves slammed on the ledge below as he landed, causing the girl to flash that irritating beam of light at him again. He decided to ignore it.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked in genuine concern. The light stayed on him for what seemed like an eternity before it was thankfully lowered. He watched her fiddle at the thing's handle for a moment. When she pointed it in his direction once again, the brightness had considerably dimmed, making it tolerable. Impressive...  
  
The girl gingerly got up on her feet, rubbing her posterior as she did so. "No. I'm OK." She replied, looking quite embarrassed. "I'll probably have bruises tomorrow morning, but I'll be alright."  
  
Then, as if suddenly remembering whom she was talking to, the girl quickly twirled the torch in her hand, adapting a defensive stance as she did so. She now held the inverted torch like a knife in front of her face.  
  
"So, she wasn't as defenseless as she looked," Raziel realized as he begun to circle her. He smirked; he was really beginning to enjoy this.  
  
Celeste saw him smirk, and she had to admit that he's damned cute. Too bad he had to be a humanoid leech.  
  
All of a sudden, the vampire burst out laughing. "I have been called many things," he chuckled, eyeing Celeste with gleaming, feral eyes, "but never have I been called a 'humanoid leech' before." Then he stopped walking, turned to her and asked, "Tell me, whatever does 'humanoid' mean?"  
  
Celeste pondered what the creature had revealed. "He can also read minds, just like the vampires in the books back home. I have to be doubly careful with this guy." Then, she spoke aloud, "Humanoid is a term used for creatures that closely resemble human beings but are not really human."  
  
"Ah, I see... how interesting."  
  
Then, Celeste decided that she had stayed in the vampire's company far too long and she told him so. "I think we have chatted long enough. You mentioned a while ago that you have what I'm looking for. Could you please hand it over to me now?" She asked, holding her free hand out to him without compromising her defense.  
  
Raziel gazed at her with a smug smile on his blackened lips. "I'll be more than happy to give it to you," He replied easily, stepping towards Celeste, "that is, if you'll accept my invitation."  
  
"Invitation?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to come with me to my clan-hold."  
  
Celeste refused flat-out. "NO WAY!"  
  
Raziel tried not to show his disappointment. "Why not?" He asked cajolingly, "I will never hurt you."  
  
Celeste suspiciously frowned at him. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you."  
  
Raziel sighed. His patience was beginning to wear thin. "Because," he began, "if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done so long before you reached that platform." He explained, gesturing to the aforementioned area with a clawed hand.  
  
Celeste's eyes widened upon realizing the danger she had been in. "You've been following me?" She demanded, backing away.  
  
Raziel smelled her fear and quickly sought to mollify it. He reminded her of the incident of the previous night. "Don't you remember what happened here last night? You were the one who threw some of my ambushers off of this very cliff, causing the rest of them to cower." He told her. "How can I hurt you when I owe you my continued existence?" Then, he shook a claw at her, feeling greatly frustrated, "I may be a fiend by your standards, human, but I am a creature of my word!"  
  
It was Celeste's turn to laugh, making her drop her stance. "Alrighty then," She conceded with a grin as Raziel indignantly scowled at her, "I accept your invitation, but you must assure me that your clansmen won't lay a single... um... claw on me."  
  
Forgetting his indignation, the vampire quickly avowed. "I'll tear them limb from limb if they so much as touch a strand of your hair."  
  
Celeste didn't know whether to be pleased or terrified. "Umm... OK... so... what's your name? I'm Celeste, Celeste Fielding. You may call me Cel or Celeste, whichever you'd prefer."  
  
Raziel shook his head as he introduced himself. "I am Lieutenant Raziel, Lord of the Razielim." The vampire spoke, executing a graceful, courtly bow. Celeste felt the color drain from her face. "YOU'RE RAZIEL!" She exclaimed before promptly crumbling to the ground in a faint.  
  
"CELESTE!" 


	4. Blood Tears

DISCLAIMER: I take back what I said before... just take what's yours and leave mine...ALONE! ) :(  
  
A/N: WOW... EIGHT REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3! ^-^ I'm lucky enough to get two for one chapter and I owe this all to you, my beloved readers! ^-^ I'm sorry that this update took this long. I've been down with the flu last week and been kept away from the computer like a virus, no pun intended. And so, without any further delay, here is Chapter Four and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as you did the last three chapters. Please, continue to read and review and as the Japanese would say: "PLEASE TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF ME." ^-^  
  
Chapter Four: Blood Tears  
  
The dream begun as it always did, but tonight, something was different, and what it was, Celeste couldn't tell.  
  
She found her long-dead father waiting for her, as usual; his handsome, youthful face turned away as he gazed at the barren landscape before him. They stood on a ledge overlooking a vast lake of iridescent green water, and for some inexplicable reason, Celeste begun to detest it, which was ridiculous for she had never seen it in her waking life.  
  
"Papa..."  
  
Celeste's father turned at the sound of her voice, and she found herself looking into eyes that were identical to her own. Her grandmother had always said that she had taken the best of her father, and she was referring to more than just looks.  
  
Gazing up at him, Celeste once again felt the pang of loss. Michael Fielding had died only a year after his daughter was born, and even now, the true circumstances behind his death remained undetermined. Nonetheless, Celeste's family and relatives made sure that she knew of her father through their own memories of him. However, it was only when the dreams begun that she came to feel a sense of kinship with him, for he had been like her - a telekinetic, and a very powerful one.  
  
When Celeste told her family of her frequent dreams of her late father, they had looked strangely at one another, as if afraid of what she revealed. When she asked them as to why they were afraid, they told her that before Michael died, he had had zealous plans of training her himself. Both her mother and grandparents came to believe that her father was fulfilling his promise by visiting her in her dreams.  
  
Instead of being frightened, Celeste was overjoyed, for even though she had never personally known him, she had terribly missed her father and wished that he hadn't been taken away from her too early.  
  
So, as she watched the rippling waves of the lake with him, she thanked fate for her gift, for she knew that without it, she wouldn't be with her father now.  
  
"Celeste," Her father quietly bade, raising a black-gloved hand to point at a cliff opposite them, "Look over there and tell me what you see."  
  
Celeste did as she was told and she gasped in surprise at what she saw.  
  
The vampire Raziel, hanging limply from the arms of two other vampires, was being dragged to the very precipice of the cliff. Another vampire, one with long, silvery hair and swarthy, greenish skin followed from behind. The moment they reached the edge, the silver-haired vampire moved to the front. Then, sweeping an arm over the great lake, ordered his two companions to cast the insensible vampire into the waters below.  
  
As Celeste watched in horrified fascination, she couldn't help but notice the pair of tattered sheets of skin fluttering at Raziel's back. Then, with widened eyes, she realized what they were.  
  
"Wings! Raziel grew wings!" She thought with a mixture of elation and dread.  
  
Suddenly, Celeste realized that what she was seeing was a prophecy and that she was to be directly involved in it, but what it was that she was supposed to do, she doesn't know.  
  
Turning away from the vision, she begun to implore her father to help her, to tell her what she was to do, but upon seeing his face, her half-formed words instantly dwindled.  
  
Tears of thick, copious blood were flowing from her father's eyes, down his smooth cheeks to stain his coat. His face remained impassive, almost emotionless, but his blood-soaked eyes reflected never-ending pain, and Celeste felt herself die a little.  
  
Celeste woke to the flicker of candlelight and found herself in an all-too- familiar room. Shocked upon realizing where she was, she quickly sat up upon the bed to scan the dimly lit chamber. How was it that she was here when her last memory clearly reminded her of where she had been and whom she was with?  
  
Ignoring the throbbing pain in her temples and the strange wetness on her cheeks, she hurriedly scrambled off the bed and dashed to the windows, half expecting to see the houses a blazed and the villagers nothing more than broken, bloodless corpses scattered along the cobbled street below. When she beheld a peacefully slumbering village, her relief became so intense that it made her knees weak.  
  
A shadow detached itself from the wall next to the windows, took on solidity and shape. "Such a low opinion you have of me, girl." said that cultured, resonant voice she had come to recognize. "And here I thought you would thank me for bringing you here, instead of taking you directly to my clan-hold, senseless and vulnerable."  
  
Raziel.  
  
Shaken, Celeste clasped a hand to her chest, startled at seeing the vampire standing close to her, his well-built arms crossed in irritation. "Scare me to death, will you!"  
  
"I don't scare humans to death," corrected Raziel, his yellow, feral eyes gleaming in the meager light. "I suck them to death."  
  
Much to Celeste's chagrin, a red, hot blush instantaneously suffused her cheeks at the vampire's words and she had to quickly look away, lest Raziel got any ideas, but he was far too quick and perceptive for her.  
  
A lascivious grin lazily lifted the corners of his blackened lips as Raziel moved even closer to her, his eyes taking on a predatory glint. Celeste jumped as a cold, sharp object brushed against her exposed hip and she looked up at the vampire just in time to find him very, very close, his cat- like eyes filling her vision. She could hear him purring.  
  
"Perhaps you're not as innocent as you seem," Raziel purred as he boldly placed an icy, but gentle clawed hand on the girl's rounded hip and nuzzled the side of her neck.  
  
Acting instinctively, Celeste grabbed the groping hand, twisted it, then using the momentum of her movement, sent Raziel crashing to the floor, onto his back. Then, with a sprint and a leap, she quickly placed the bed between her and the stunned vampire.  
  
Having never been felled by a human before, and a woman at that, it took sometime for Raziel to recover from his shock. When he did, however, he was even more astonished to find that he wasn't the least bit offended. In fact, he felt even more fascinated with the girl, so fascinated that he couldn't find offense with what she had done to him.  
  
Celeste gave the vampire a wary but quizzical look when he began to chortle as he sat up on the wooden floor. Soon his chuckles turned to full-bodied laughter, and he even repeatedly slapped his claws on the floor, emphasizing just how much he was enjoying himself.  
  
Raziel's mirth soon subsided but he still chuckled as he spoke, gazing up at Celeste from beneath lowered lashes.  
  
"Indeed, Celeste," spoke the vampire as he gracefully picked himself up, "you are the most intriguing and fascinating human I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my five centuries of vampiric existence. I would sorely regret it if I wouldn't be able to take you with me to my clan- hold."  
  
Raising his claws in a gesture of compromise, Raziel smiled gently as he silently conceded to Celeste's lack of enthusiasm towards his amorous attentions. Then, holding out a hand to her, he became serious and his voice contained a tone of authority and urgency that she hadn't heard before.  
  
"Come then, human," He beckoned, "We must be on our way, if we are to reach my home before the next sunrise."  
  
---------- With the way this story is going, I may have to push the rating a little higher in the near future... ^-^;;; 


	5. Review Response Ver 0

DISCLAIMER: I WANT THE LOK: DEFIANCE GAME! Er... that's not a disclaimer, is it? ^-^;;;  
  
Authoress' Note: I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I refuse to give an excuse for I have none. So, in fairness to you, my beloved readers, I have decided to do a... REVIEW RESPONSE! ^-^;;; It's lame, I know but its the least that I can do for the moment. Don't worry, though. Chapter 6 is on the way and will probably be posted on or before Halloween. Wish me luck! ^-^  
  
The-MarmaladeCat1: [chuckles] Thanks!  
  
Kaya de Crystalline: ^-^;;; Celeste could, but then Kain can teleport and stop her before she could ran away a good distance. Warning Raziel, on the other hand, may not do any difference at all since he may not believe her. After all, he'd been very loyal to Kain until his execution.  
  
Shiwolf: Umm... Not that I'm complaining, but... isn't that the same thing you said the last time you reviewed? Still, thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you'll never tire of doing so. ^-^  
  
VladimirsAngel: I'm glad you approve. ^-^ By the way, thank you for the e- mail you sent me and you're very welcome. His/her fellow writers should always applaud a great writer, because who else should be there to give support but those who are just like him/her, right? ~_^  
  
Genesis Idiocy: Thanks! ^-^ I tried to visit the URL you sent me but there seemed to be some problem since deviantart. com said that your ID doesn't exist. I think you'd better check it out, just to be on the safe side...  
  
Lunatic Pandora 1: No, no lemons since that would be going beyond the permitted rating limit. Still, this is a romance so expect something with a touch of lemon... just an insy-bitsy touch... I SWEAR! ^-^;  
  
MikotoTribal1: Yes... it is sad, but then, for "gifted" people like Celeste and her father, arousing other people's greed is a risk that they must live with, after all, humans are selfish creatures by nature. Just look at what we've done to our world in our quest to have it all... 


	6. Two Sunrise and A Sunset

DISCLAIMER: ... You know the drill so don't go asking anymore; you're wasting my time. ;(  
  
A/N: As promised in my review response, here is Chapter Five. There's not much action in it, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same. ^-^  
  
Chapter Five: Two Sunrise and A Sunset  
  
The journey from the human village to the Razielim clan-hold wasn't as simple as Raziel had first assumed. The moment they passed through the village gate it became apparent that he must find shelter quickly, preferably somewhere dark and dry. The sun had already begun to rise, and the vampire could feel the irresistible pull of the mysterious slumber that besets all of his kind during daylight.  
  
It took them almost an hour to find the place that met Raziel's needs. By that time, however, he was literally dragging his hooves, using his claws to keep himself upright whenever and wherever he can find a fissure or boulder to lean upon.  
  
Behind him, Celeste watched as he weaved his way to a cave that he had once used as a shelter. Taking pity on him, she subtly projected her power on his unsteady form, levitating him a few inches off the uneven ground. Her assistance proved timely for he promptly lost consciousness the moment his hooves left the earth.  
  
The cave was immense. As she traveled down to its innermost cavern with Raziel limply floating behind her, Celeste was awed by the vastness and beauty of the formation. With its high ceiling of luminescent crystalline stalactites and smooth limestone walls, it was one of the most impressive cave systems she had ever been to, and she wasn't going to leave it unexplored.  
  
Having assured her companion's comfort and safety, Celeste took out her Mag- lite and Palm-Scribe*. Looking at the gadget, which was the size of a 5 x 8 index card and weighing no more than a pound, her lips lifted into a tender smile as she remembered Gramps' overly eager explanation of its functions. Her techno savvy grandfather was far more excited about his gift than the one he was giving it to.  
  
Wryly shaking her head at the memory, Celeste looked back at Raziel's inert form one last time, and then set out on her favorite recreational activity- exploration.  
  
**********  
  
The last rays of the sun were just fading over the horizon when Raziel finally awakened from his enforced sleep. Shaking the remaining dredges of drowsiness from his mind, he found Celeste comfortably sitting in front of a bonfire, her back to him. She seemed to be writing something on a small, rectangular, flat piece of metal.  
  
"What sort of contraption is that, this time?" He asked, having silently moved to crouch behind the girl's right shoulder. He had learned from experience that Celeste's possessions weren't exactly what they seemed, and that made them all the more interesting.  
  
Celeste started, almost dropping the Palm-Scribe. Closing her eyes in frustration, she tightened her grip on the processor and faced Raziel.  
  
"If you'll keep surprising me like that while I'm with you," She spoke steely, her words passing through gritted teeth, "I may as well not go with you at all!" Then, she angrily turned her back to him, grabbed her backpack, and rose to leave.  
  
Immediately realizing his mistake, Raziel grabbed her wrist in a tight, yet gentle vise. "Forgive me," He apologized, fighting to keep the irritation in his voice. It was completely against his nature to ask pardon for any of his deeds, especially in matters concerning humans. However, this was Celeste, so he would relent... for now.  
  
Nevertheless, the girl sensed his thinly veiled displeasure and decided that it was wiser on her part to convey acquiescence. "OK... you're forgiven. Now, would you please release my hand? I swear, I could feel your claws through my bones."  
  
Raziel smirked as he slowly let her go.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Night was at its deepest when the vampire decided that it was time to continue the trek to his clan's stronghold. Outside the cave, Celeste found a full moon grazing the starless night sky. It looked so close that she could clearly see its crimson glow. The sight of it made her shiver.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Raziel as he stood beside her, placing gentle claws on her back.  
  
Celeste looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "No, I'm all right. It's just that I've never seen the moon so close before. It looked so far away from my homeland."  
  
"And where is your homeland?" He asked, intrigued.  
  
Celeste grinned, then shook her head. "Maybe, I'll tell you one day, but not today."  
  
Seeing the mischievous twinkle in the girl's eyes, Raziel gave a long- suffering sigh as he rolled his eyes skyward. "Very well. Be that way." Then he turned his back to her and began to walk away. However, after taking a couple of steps, he reached back and grabbed Celeste's hand, pulling her along with him. He smiled to himself as the girl's tinkling laughter filled the night's silence.  
  
Daylight was breaking once again when, at last, the two odd companions caught sight of the clan-holds' battlements. Celeste paused, looking at the distant horizon.  
  
"Is it just me, or is the night a bit too short?" She asked, more to herself than to Raziel.  
  
The vampire turned towards her, and then gazed at the brightening sky. "There are times when the night is long, and times when it is short. I believe it is that time of the year when the night is decidedly short." He replied, gazing at Celeste's upturned face. Studying her, Raziel had to admit that the girl has a pleasing profile, despite her apparent youth. Then, a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Raziel's feral eyes narrowed as he intently looked at her. "Just how old are you that your parents would allow you to travel alone the way that you do?"  
  
Celeste blinked, obviously surprised by his question. She hesitated for a moment before answering. "Nineteen, the so-called 'Great Age of Independence'. Why do you ask?" She countered, smiling curiously at him.  
  
Raziel sighed as he looked away. He seemed to be contemplating her answer.  
  
"Nothing really," He replied as he gazed at his claws. "It's just that you look too young to be left to your own devices in a place such as Nosgoth."  
  
Celeste's eyes widened as inexplicable warmth filled her heart. She quickly turned her gaze back to the sky's ever-growing brilliance, wishing that her cheeks wouldn't burn so.  
  
An uneasy silence settled between them, rendering them both at a loss for words. In the end, it was Celeste who spoke first.  
  
"I think we should get going." She began, glancing at Raziel from under her lashes, "I mean, the sun is rising again and I don't think we'll be able to find another cave nearby."  
  
Raziel's eyes gleamed as he spoke. "Yes, we should."  
  
I'm having trouble deciding as to what kind of reception Celeste would receive once she and Raziel arrive at the clan-hold. I have three options- good, bad, or violent. Please help me decide and state why you chose that option. Thanks. ^-^  
  
BTW, I just would like to clarify that this is NOT a poll. I'm simply asking for some suggestions. Thanks again. ^-^ 


	7. Raziel's Humble Abode

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies... I... DON'T... OWN... LOK... KAPISH?!  
  
A/N: To all you guys who gave your reviews and suggestions, THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Although I missed some of you who weren't able to review the latest chapter of this story, I'm sure that you have your own reasons for not doing so. Still, I am happy because I gained a new reader - Spectral Sereda! I hope you will enjoy the rest of my work as you did the first three chapters you have reviewed. I am looking forward to more of your reviews. Welcome and thank you for your support. BTW, sorry for the long wait. I've been given many wonderful suggestions and it took me sometime to think them over. So please, read, review and enjoy! ^-^  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Raziel's Humble Abode  
  
"Welcome to my clan-hold." Raziel said as he and Celeste stood before the towering cedar gates of the Razielim Stronghold. He couldn't help chuckling at the irony of what he was doing.  
  
The reason behind his mirth wasn't lost on Celeste. Gazing up at the impressive edifice, she smirked. "Aside from the humans whom you asked FOR dinner, have you ever invited a human to dine WITH you?" She asked as her winged brows rose in amused sarcasm.  
  
Raziel laughed, showing off a perfect set of dazzling vampire teeth. He shook his head, his beautiful hair falling into his face. "None that I remember," He replied, brushing gleaming, black locks out of his eyes.  
  
Celeste's own eyes widened, and she quickly looked away. "God, he's too sexy..." She thought despairingly, wishing she had a can of ice-cold soda to cool her cheeks.  
  
Seeing the charming blush on the girl's face, Raziel grinned. He was just about to tease her when a cry from above interrupted him and made Celeste jump, again.  
  
"The Master has returned!" The gate sentry announced over his shoulders. "Open the gates!"  
  
Clenching his claws into fists, Raziel made a mental note to himself to speak to his second-in-command about the gate sentry's deplorable sense of timing. Then, sighing deeply, he turned to his guest. Taking Celeste's hand in a reassuring grip, he bade her to always stay close to him, and then turned to face the slowly opening portal.  
  
Despite Raziel's protective presence beside her, Celeste couldn't stop the sense of dread that slowly crept into her heart. As she stepped upon the cobbled grounds of the Stronghold's vast inner bailey for the first time, she came to realize the enormity of the task her father had revealed and given to her through her dream not many nights ago. Seeing the kind of existence that her unlikely friend was to lose made her heart clench within her chest with a sorrow that she had never experienced before. Wishing to hide the sudden tears that appeared in her eyes, she turned her face to the ground, and thus missed the stares that came her way as she was led directly to the doors of the main house.  
  
Within, two male vampires, both having beautiful, long black hair and yellow feral eyes, immediately greeted the Lord of the Clan. They wore leather battle-armors that were almost identical to Raziel's. However, instead of tabards, these two had the clan insignia engraved upon the left chest of their armor in gold. Seeing the engraving, one could easily surmise as with whom their allegiance rested.  
  
The two Razielim immediately moved to kneel before their lord, keeping their heads bowed as they spoke before him.  
  
"Welcome back, Your Lordship." They greeted simultaneously.  
  
Raziel bade his Elites to stand. He could sense by the tone of their voices that something had happened while he was away. Whether it was good or bad, he was determined to find out and he told them so.  
  
Watching his two most competent and trusted Elites squirm beneath his unwavering gaze, he easily concluded that whatever had happened, it was BAD.  
  
"Well?" Raziel demanded, his patience wearing thin... very thin.  
  
Finding herself momentarily forgotten, Celeste used this opportunity to observe her host. With his hand still holding hers, she felt him tense as his underlings told him of the demise of half of his harem in the hands of a female vampire-hunter. The slayer had disguised herself as a human courtesan and had been serving Raziel's needs for almost two weeks now. Why she had orchestrated the death of the harem women and not of the Clan Lord was a mystery that had Raziel scowling darkly.  
  
"Maybe its because she grew to like you," Celeste interjected, though the hunter's true motive was a puzzle to her too.  
  
Suddenly, she found herself the center of attention. Soon, Razielim, and not just the two who have been conversing with Raziel came towards her, their piercing golden gaze feeding on her form in a way that made her feel like lamb chop about to be placed on a sizzling hot grill. To say that it was an unpleasant sensation was an understatement in itself.  
  
Then, Raziel's arm was around her, pinning her close to his side as he distanced her from the hungry attention of his underlings.  
  
Their lord's protecting manner towards the strangely clothed human female made the fledglings pause and stare questioningly at him. They were greatly surprised when he steadily met their gaze and shook his head as he tightened his hold around the young woman's shoulders.  
  
With the tragedy of the harem still fresh in their minds, the two Elites risked bringing Raziel's wrath upon their heads as they questioned his wisdom in bringing another human female into the Clan-hold. Fortunately for them, their lord was in a benevolent mood and was only mildly irritated by their audacity.  
  
Having realized his clan's need for assurance, Raziel reminded his Elite of the failed Zephonim ambush and of the astonishing discovery he had made then. They were clearly stunned when they realized who his human companion was.  
  
Murmurs of "Impossible." and "I do not believe that a human could possess such powers." filled the vast hallway. Demands for further explanations also arisen, but before these demands were met, Celeste's voice rose among their ranks again.  
  
"I hate to break this to you guys but... the sun is shining." Celeste dryly pointed out as she gestured towards the brightness streaming through the highest windows of the keep.  
  
Panic immediately descended upon the vampires as they realized the truth in the human girl's words. They had been so keen upon knowing her identity and the reason for her being there that they had completely forgotten the time.  
  
Celeste found herself unceremoniously dragged along with Raziel as he was whisked away by the Elites to the safety of his underground chambers.  
  
"Wow... I'm really impressed." Celeste remarked as she and Raziel were finally alone.  
  
"Are you really?" Raziel asked smiling as he sat upon his silk covered bed.  
  
"Yeah. I never expected your room to be so elegant and luxurious." Celeste replied as she studied the intricate pattern on the beautiful rug lying at foot of the bed's dais.  
  
"Why, what exactly do you expect?"  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't wanna know."  
  
Raziel, feeling suddenly tired and drowsy, begun to remove his tabard and armor, setting them aside on an oaken chest at the foot of his bed. "Very well, I won't insist that you answer me now. After all, there's plenty of time tomorrow." He shrugged as he crawled under the covers. However, instead of immediately going to sleep, he sat up upon the mattress, folded back the covers beside him and looked at Celeste with an expectant expression on his face.  
  
Realizing what Raziel was waiting for her to do, Celeste's face instantly went up in flames. "NO WAY!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
Raziel sighed as he gazed at the girl's burning face. "Celeste, listen to me. There's no other place where you can rest." He began to explain even as he felt himself become increasingly light-headed. "It isn't safe for you to be left alone anywhere within the stronghold, especially after the way things were left unexplained a while ago. I know that you need sleep as much as I do, so, come now," He urged gently, patting the space beside him, "You have seen me in my slumber, so you know you are safe." He assured her.  
  
Seeing the solemn expression on Raziel's face, Celeste finally decided to accede to the wisdom of his reasoning. After placing her backpack and boots beside the chest, she reluctantly slipped under the silken sheets beside Raziel, unaware of the roguish smile that slowly spread across his black lips. Sure enough, as soon as her breathing became shallow and regular, he moved to close the distance between them and snuggled against her warmth and softness, then promptly went to sleep with a blissful smile upon his face. 


	8. Hunting the Hunter Part 1 of 2

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill... standard disclaimer applies (SDA)  
  
A/N: Whew... chapter 7, finally... No, don't get me wrong. This is isn't the end yet, far from it. So, please read, review and have fun... I hope... ^-^; BTW, I have gained another new reader-Silent Violin! I pray that your white board be blessed and never run out of space. ;)  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Hunting the Hunter - Part 1  
  
I'm going hunting  
  
I'm the hunter  
  
I'll bring back the goods  
  
But I don't know when...  
  
-Bjork, "Hunter"  
  
Celeste watched in apprehension as Raziel secured his sword and scabbard onto his back. He and ten of his Elite were going hunting that very night. Their quarry: the vampire-huntress who had caused disaster upon the harem.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you to kill someone whom you've shared intimacy with?" She had asked earlier in the evening the moment she had heard of the hunt.  
  
Raziel looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but he replied nonetheless. "No."  
  
The finality in the vampire's voice had cut Celeste to the quick, though she couldn't understand why.  
  
Her pain must have shown clearly on her face, for Raziel quickly closed the distance between them. Cupping the side of her face with gentle claws, he had smiled tenderly at her. "Never fear, Celeste, for you shall never be treated with such cruelty and callousness." He had assured her as the smooth underside of his fore claw caressed her skin.  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
"Yes?" She replied, blinking away her momentary confusion. She saw Raziel smirking, his right hand held out towards her.  
  
"Could you lend me your... um... torch?" He asked, his smirk turning into uneasy smile.  
  
Celeste looked at him quizzically for a moment, then frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "No."  
  
Shocked, it took Raziel some time to speak. "Why? Don't you trust me?" He demanded, looking genuinely offended.  
  
Celeste couldn't stop the smile that slowly lifted the corner of her lips. There were times when Raziel acted like a human teenager, with all the appropriate and inappropriate expressions and gestures.  
  
"It isn't that I don't trust you. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I don't." She pointed out, and then gestured at his claws, "It's because of those that I wouldn't lend you any of my stuff."  
  
Visibly taken aback by her answer, Raziel looked down at his claws and stared at them with a glower. Watching him, Celeste burst out laughing. She couldn't help it; he looked so cute.  
  
Suddenly, a series of rapid knocks turned their attention to the door. "My lord, Lord Dumah is here."  
  
"Good. Tell him I'll be anon." bade Raziel as he turned back to Celeste. Noticing her curious frown, he explained. "Dumah is my fourth youngest brother. We have received news that the huntress had fled to his territory, and that in order for my Elite and I to successful hunt her down, I need his permission and guidance since I am not familiar with his lands."  
  
"Ah, I see." Celeste nodded, silently affirming the information the village's watchman had given her about Raziel and his "family".  
  
Raziel gazed at her from beneath lowered lashes. "Do you?"  
  
"Ah-huh." She replied, "The villagers made it their duty to give me a crash course on Nosgoth history and current affairs after hearing that I plan to go exploring during my stay there."  
  
Raziel smiled wryly. "And in spite of that, you still went exploring?" He asked in amazement.  
  
"Of course! Danger is what makes exploring fun. If there's no danger, exploration would be a bore, and people would never have gone exploring in the first place." Celeste reasoned, giving her host a confident smile.  
  
Chuckling, Raziel shook his head at her carefree manner. "Truly, Celeste, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
Celeste simply smiled.  
  
The hunting party took more than an hour to depart. Celeste had adamantly refused to lend Raziel her flashlight.  
  
"Not only will your claws scratch the metal casing, you might even loose it in the middle of the fight. Most of all, you don't know how to use it." She had reasoned out when Raziel continued to insist.  
  
"Then, teach me how to use it."  
  
Celeste shook her head in firm negation. "No. Operating it isn't that simple. Do you know that it took me almost a month to really understand ALL of its functions?"  
  
Raziel slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Just what kind of torch is that that it would take days for its owner to be able to use it?"  
  
"It's not a torch, Raziel. It's a flashlight." Celeste dryly pointed out as if testing the vampire's patience, or lack of it, even further.  
  
"WHATEVER!" He burst out, throwing his claws up in frustration.  
  
Half an hour later, Celeste was still chuckling.  
  
Dumah turned towards the tinkling sound, and then looked at his eldest brother, who had been scowling darkly since their trip had begun.  
  
"Brother, are you certain that it is safe to bring your human guest along?" He asked, putting on emphasis on the word "guest".  
  
Raziel's scowl deepened. "Believe me, Dumah, that wench can freeze a vampire's blood if she wants to." He spat, turning his furious gaze towards the thinning line of trees that marked the end of his territory.  
  
Dumah blinked as he stared at Raziel. Could it be that his brother had...?  
  
"No, that's impossible," He thought inwardly, "Raziel would never let a female, particularly a human female, get that close to him. He has no use for them, except as a source of sustenance and carnal pleasure." Then, he remembered the highly animated conversation between him and the girl, especially the way Raziel had let her talk to him as if they were... friends.  
  
Dumah shivered, wondering if he should speak of this to their father, Kain.  
  
---------- Well, that's it for this chapter. ^-^ The next chapter will involve a lot of action, violence and gore, perhaps even a bit of drama so it would take me some time to polish up the scenes. Please be patient in waiting for the next chapter. I promise to make it worth the wait. Thank you very much and Merry Christmas! ^-^ 


	9. Hunting the Hunter Part 2 of 2

DISCLAIMER: S.D.A....  
  
A/N: To MIKOTOZOKU, I apologize for taking away your review. I've decided to combine Chapters 8 and 9 so as not to leave such a humungous cliffhanger.^-^;;; Now, without further ado, here is a MUCH longer and definitely more action-packed Chapter 8! Enjoy! ;)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Hunting the Hunter - Part 2  
  
Dawn was already breaking by the time the vampires and their lone human companion arrived at the Dumahim Clan-hold. With Raziel's right arm protectively, and to Celeste's thinking, a bit too possessively wrapped around her lean waist, they entered the Clan-hold under the piercing gaze of Dumah's Elites.  
  
As they neared the Great Room, ten of Dumah's lady courtiers appeared to welcome the Realm's First Lieutenant into their midst.  
  
"Welcome to the Dumahim Stronghold, Lieutenant Raziel." They greeted as they bowed before him, their voices husky and seductively melodious.  
  
"Thank you," responded Raziel, giving them a brief but gracious nod in return.  
  
One of the ladies turned towards Celeste and took hold of her arm in a none- too-gentle grip. "Would you like us to take your woman to the servants' quarters, my lord?" She asked while pulling at the girl's arm at the same time.  
  
Although the female vampire's claws were much smaller and lighter to the touch when compared to those of the male of her species, it was still utterly disconcerting and not a bit uncomfortable to have the razor sharp limbs resting on your flesh, especially when their owner has no intention on being gentle.  
  
As someone who particularly disliked being touched, much less manhandled, by a stranger, Celeste was already beginning the initial steps in the arm- lock maneuver when Raziel's voice touched her mind. The sensation the contact created was so foreign and yet so utterly intimate, it instantly froze her in place. It was the first time that anyone had touched her mind with his or her own, and it was an experience she was unlikely to forget.  
  
"Don't," Raziel warned, his soft baritone reverberating in her head. "Letting them know that you have warrior-like skills will only complicate matters."  
  
"Then, get her off of me," countered Celeste, trying her best not to look at him.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she watched as Raziel looked directly at her captor and flashed the lady what could only be described as a "killer smile."  
  
"That will not be necessary," He drawled, moving his hands to clasp Celeste's shoulders, then gently extricated her from the courtier's grasp. "I prefer having her near at hand, you see." He explained, lowering dark lashes over shining golden eyes.  
  
A collective sigh was heard from the gathered females. If vampires could blush, then they certainly would have.  
  
"Of course, my lord. You're wish is our command." The courtier assured him, her own feral eyes becoming soft, limpid jewels in the dying darkness.  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Raziel awoke from his death-like sleep an hour after sunset to find Celeste missing. Although he knew that the girl was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he still felt an overwhelming urge to seek her out and bring her back within the security of his presence. He wouldn't put it past Dumah or his Elites to trifle with her, especially if they were to find her alone.  
  
After half an hour of anxious searching, he at last found her sitting on a stone bench overlooking one of the Stronghold's balconies. He failed to recognize her at first for she had changed into clothes that were as black as the night she gazed upon. In the dimly lit darkness that shrouded the balcony, she was practically invisible with her dark clothes and black hair.  
  
"So, you're finally up." Celeste commented even before he could speak. Raziel smiled as he approached her. She didn't even turn around to look to know it was him, and he liked it.  
  
Upon reaching her, Raziel couldn't help but admire the sight that greeted him; not only had she changed her clothes but she had also changed her mode of dressing. Even though her masculine clothes suited her well, nothing could compare to the sight of a beautiful, young woman in a skirt, even if that skirt was made of leather.  
  
Celeste smiled inwardly when she noticed his intense perusal. "What are you looking at?" She asked saucily, her cerulean eyes sparkling.  
  
Raziel smiled roguishly. "You, wearing a skirt... for once." He replied as he gazed down at her.  
  
"Humph." Celeste scoffed, and then reaching for the hem of her skirt, she hiked it up just high enough to show him the legs of the black leather pants she wore underneath.  
  
Raziel dropped his head onto his clawed hands in a show of feigned defeat and frustration. "And here I thought you have finally stopped wearing men's clothes." He groaned, shaking his head. With a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Celeste gave him an oblique look as she patted the vacant space next to her. "Is my appearance that important to you?" She asked, a small frown creasing the smooth skin of her forehead.  
  
Raziel sighed, and then shook his head as he sat down beside her. "No, it's not that. It's just that-"  
  
"You're old-fashioned," Celeste volunteered, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
With her smiling at him like that, Raziel could only nod.  
  
*****  
  
Word of the location of the vampire-huntress' camp reached the Stronghold an hour before midnight. Since the strategies and tactics that were to be employed in the hunt have long been discussed, the brothers only gave their Elites time to prepare their weapons and armor. Then, at the exact stroke of midnight, the hunt for the huntress began.  
  
*****  
  
"What is it, Dumah?" Raziel asked dryly as he caught his younger brother glance his way again. Dumah had been giving him anxious looks since the hunt commenced.  
  
"Raziel, are you certain that it is safe to bring your human with us?" He asked keeping his voice low lest the one he referred to should hear him.  
  
The human female had fallen back from Raziel's side to study the bare limestone walls and towering cliffs that flank them on both sides. Watching her intelligent and inquisitive gaze, Dumah had to grudgingly respect the wisdom in his brother's refusal to turn her into a vampire. Often times, a human of considerable intellect was far more useful than a fledgling that couldn't think for herself. However, the question still remained - can she be trusted?  
  
The first-born sighed, understanding only too well his sibling's unease. "Believe me, Dumah, she can be trusted; I have proven it myself." Raziel replied, gazing at his brother from the corner of his eye. Then, he asked, "Do you really think I would have let her live this long if I believed she's not to be trusted?"  
  
"Of course not." Dumah readily answered.  
  
"Then let these words put your mind at ease, dear brother," Raziel said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I tell you now - at the very first moment I see deceit in her eyes, I will personally rip her heart out of her chest... no matter how much her death would pain me." He avowed, his bright, yellow eyes gleaming in the pre-dawn sky. Dumah had been staring at his brother when the Razielim scouts that had been sent ahead of the party returned to report what they have found.  
  
A total of thirty humans were found at the camp, which had been set up no more than a league from where they were, their lord's quarry among them. As far as the scouts could tell, they saw twelve heavily armed vampire- hunters in the group, eight civilians who served them and ten cloaked individuals whom they suspect to be Sarafan warriors, some of them possibly sorceresses.  
  
A ripple of bloodthirsty excitement passed through the vampires upon learning of the presence of the Sarafan. Dumah chuckled darkly as he watched his underlings and several of the Razielim express their own eagerness with deep growls and snarls. Clapping Raziel on the back, he sneered, "It seems that we will be enjoying this hunt far more than we expected, eh, brother."  
  
"Indeed, we will," drawled Raziel as he gazed at Celeste, who by then had been watching the underlings with eyes wide with horrified fascination. "However, there will be a slight change in plans."  
  
*****  
  
Bright, blue eyes narrowed behind dark lenses as Celeste touched a gloved hand to one of the hoof prints embedded in the muddy soil. Whatever made the print was heavy and probably stood over six feet. Dumah, she concluded, or one of his Elites. Among the large prints were smaller ones, which she precisely surmised as that of Raziel and his underlings.  
  
"Good," Celeste thought, as she straightened, "They're not far ahead."  
  
Adjusting the night-vision glasses on her face, she scanned the ground for another sets of prints - human footprints. Finding none in the immediate vicinity, Celeste breathed a sigh of relief for she knew that Raziel and his party were safe.  
  
Fifteen miles from where she stood, Raziel and Dumah were presently crouched behind a low boulder on a hill overlooking the human camp. At the moment, they were having a heated discussion centered on the three missing members of their group, Celeste and her guards.  
  
"If you knew you were going to be this miserable, then why did you leave her behind in the first place?" Dumah was heard saying, his voice demanding and agitated.  
  
Ever since they left Celeste in the care of two Razielim Elites, Raziel's good humor had swiftly declined. Now, his sour mood had also begun to affect his younger brother's temperament.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Raziel hissed at him, "I have no time for this!" He snapped, his feral eyes harsh. "Darkness will be fading soon and I want this hunt successfully concluded before it does. Now, will you forget her?" He snarled. Then, before his brother could retort, he leaped over their hiding place and into the midst of their enemies.  
  
"You're the one who couldn't forget her." Dumah grumbled under his breath, then jumped after Raziel.  
  
Soon, the humans' encampment was filled with the cries of both men and fiends as the vampires proceeded to do what they do best - kill.  
  
*****  
  
The distant horizon had begun to lighten by the time Celeste reached the human camp. Vampires can very well move with speed and agility but they weren't very good in covering their tracks. Following them was like tracking a herd of raptors along a desert plain. She smiled wryly for the comparison couldn't have been more apt.  
  
The fierce sound of battle at the far end of the clearing and the surprising lack of sentries in the area told Celeste that she had succeeded in avoiding not only the vampire-hunters and their Sarafan counterparts but Raziel's party as well, and it was Raziel whom she wanted to avoid the most.  
  
The moment he took her hand to pull her away from the others, she instantly knew what he was going to say. Though she wanted nothing more that to stay with him, she chose to concur to his will because arguing with him would only lead to nothing. Raziel was a creature used to having his way and one must never argue with beings such as he, unless one was absolutely certain of winning. However, Celeste had no plans on staying behind and waiting for them to return.  
  
Dispensing with her guards had been easy; all it took was a bit of mind control and the power of suggestion. Insuring their safety from the emerging daylight took more effort and time on her part than escaping from them did.  
  
As Celeste cautiously ventured into the encampment, keeping her eyes open for any vague or sudden signs of movement, something pricked her instincts. She couldn't help but notice how quiet the clearing had suddenly become. "Perhaps the battle has ended," she thought as she listened, waiting for the sounds of triumph that usually follow these skirmishes, "but why is it so quiet?"  
  
A moment seemed like an eternity, and then it came - a mind wave that was so swift and so powerful that it nearly sent her to her knees. Recovering from the mental onslaught, she gasped as she recognized the familiar impression of the wavelength.  
  
"Raziel!"  
  
*****  
  
Raziel sighed as he let the lifeless body of the Sarafan sorceress slip to the ground. Magic wielders had always been one of his favored preys for their blood was a hot and heady concussion of power and passion. Tonight, however, only the blood of one particular human could sate his hunger and that was the lifeblood of his cherished vampire-huntress.  
  
"Have you found your huntress, dear brother?" asked Dumah, coming up beside him. The third-born was practically covered in blood and gore, testament of his brutal methods of annihilation.  
  
Raziel frowned at the sight of him. "By the Dark Gods, Dumah, can't you have even an ounce of finesse in battle? Look at you... all that wasted blood..."  
  
Instead of taking offense, Dumah even chuckled, "Forgive me, Raziel, if I'm not as... orderly as you. As you know, I prefer things to be a bit more... comfortable and natural. The sight of a battlefield bereft of spilt blood is so... boring." Then, he threw back his head and laughed uproariously, the battle having restored his good humor.  
  
Raziel shook his head, even as an unbidden smile lifted the corner of his lips. Then, just as he was about to ask Dumah of his own search for the huntress, a blinding, mind-numbing pain streaked through his body, making him gasp in shock as he fell to the ground.  
  
All around him vampires were being felled one after the other, some going down as he did while others either screamed or cried out in anger as they found themselves helplessly pinioned to the hard-packed soil by some unknown, invisible force.  
  
Snarling with terrifying ferocity, Dumah struggled to lift himself up, only to hopelessly fall back down once he was on his knees. Gasping, he turned his head towards Raziel, who had been watching him with eyes darkened with fury.  
  
Suddenly, the high-pitched, manic laughter of a woman filled the clearing and both brothers looked up with effort to see the one they have come for standing a good couple of yards from where they lay. Beside her stood an elderly woman in pure white robes trimmed in the red and gold colors of the Sarafan Order. In her right hand was a staff from which hangs a tear- shaped crystal as red as human blood. Raziel cursed as he recognized the raiment of the High Mage.  
  
"Well, well, well," The vampire-huntress sneered as she moved to close the distance between her and her former lover. "So, we meet again, my lord." She taunted, her voice derisively sweet. Then, crouching near his head, she asked him, "Tell me, how does it feel to be the one brought down for a change?" Raziel had been watching her with wary, hate-filled eyes, but upon hearing her question, his expression quickly changed into one of mocking amusement. If his expression didn't shatter her shaky confidence, his words did, "Not as bad as you did."  
  
With rage twisting her exquisite beauty into an ugly mask, the woman shot up to her feet with a shriek. She barely resisted the urge to kick the smirking vampire in the face.  
  
"Laugh all you want, fiend," She gloated, glaring down at Raziel with maddened eyes, "but it is I who will laugh last as I watch you and your kind burn under the bright rays of the sun!" Then, having said her piece, she resumed her place beside the High Mage, her wild, demented laughter filling the clearing once again.  
  
Realizing that they have fallen into a trap, Raziel and the rest of the vampires immediately renewed their struggles, much to the enjoyment of the High Mage.  
  
"Your efforts are useless," The sorceress said as she raised her staff over them, "The more you fight the spell, the more it shall bind you!"  
  
Closing his eyes against the growing brightness for what would probably be the last time, Raziel heard a sound much like the fluttering of bat wings. Ignoring the burning sensation at the back of his head, he opened his eyes just in time to see Celeste leap up into the air, her body assuming the flying kick position. Time seemed to slow down as she glided towards the staff. Then, the sound of breaking glass, mingled with the belated cries of the stunned women, shattered the silence as the heel of her boot smashed into the crystal's protective casing before crushing the fragile stone itself.  
  
The vampires felt the immediate lifting of the binding spell over their inert forms, but just like the women, they too, were immobilized by Celeste's timely yet unexpected demonstration of her lesser-known skills.  
  
The blow to her staff had staggered the High Mage and she stumbled back in confusion and fear. Petrified by the unexpected turn of events, she watched the dark-clothed figure spin in mid-air before landing a kick to the side of the vampire-huntress' neck. The elderly woman gave a choked gasp as the huntress fell to the ground with a meaty thud, the side of her skull crushed in the impact. Blood quickly seeped into the dry earth, turning the light brown soil into a muddy red.  
  
Celeste hardly touched the ground when strong, muscle-corded arms unexpectedly snatched her from behind. She was just about to throw her assailant off when she was lifted off of her feet and crushed against Raziel's stalwart chest.  
  
Ignoring her surprised gasp, Raziel faced his brother who had come to stand beside him. "Dumah, I leave the rest to you." He said, raising Celeste higher upon his chest. "Dispose of the Sarafan witch in any way you see fit."  
  
Dumah nodded as he glanced down at the dead vampire-huntress. "What do you wish to do with the huntress' body?" He asked.  
  
Raziel's expression hardened as he replied, "Cut-off her head and bring it to me. The sight of it upon a pike will greatly appease my clan. As for the rest of her, let the birds have it."  
  
"Very well," accede the younger vampire, and then looking down at his brother's burden, he smirked as he noticed Celeste's pale face. Following his gaze, Raziel smiled as well when he saw her pallor and wide eyes. "Don't worry, Celeste, you'll get used to the sight and smell of blood in no time." He assured her, relishing the feel of her warm, supple body against him, something he had earlier believed he would never experience again.  
  
Apparently, something else had alarmed Celeste because she rolled her eyes at them before she dryly quipped, "That spell must have killed your brain cells if you can't feel all this steam coming out of you."  
  
And indeed, as Raziel and Dumah stared at each other in horrified fascination, they were positively and literarily... steaming.  
  
----------  
  
IIIIIEEEEEYYYYYEEEEESSSSS! I'VE DONE IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! O_o  
  
Er... ^-^;;;  
  
Anyway, I know that I promised to deliver to you guys the end of this multi- part chapter before New Year. Unfortunately, I became lazy and uninspired during the last week of 2003 and refused to look at this story at all! ^- ^;;; Thankfully, my momentary lapse of concentration left me and now I've actually finished it in A DAY! So, please make my efforts worthwhile by READING and REVIEWING this chapter. Sorry... ^O^  
  
On a side note, I've been feeling quite discontented with my writing style lately and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm doing things right or if I'm lacking something I'm not aware of. Please give me a critique of my work in your review. It need not be long - a word or a phrase is enough and will be greatly appreciated. Thank you. ^-^ 


	10. Vignette no 1 aka A Harley Davidson Love...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Celeste but I would love to own Raziel in my next life.  
  
A/N: A short untitled piece that came to me while I was about to eat my breakfast of scrambled eggs and fried rice. It's a lousy breakfast I know but it's the perfect start to an otherwise lousy Monday morning.  
  
The sound of motorbikes approaching at great speed broke the tranquil morning, causing Emylee to grit her teeth. Its not that she hated motorbikes; the fact of the matter was she couldn't get enough of them. Just check out the shrine in her bedroom. It was the riders who irritated her, with one in particular.  
  
"Hey, Emylee, you're riding that junk again?" A deep, masculine voice called out over the roar of powerful engines.  
  
Emylee's dark eyes narrowed and her slender shoulders hunched a little but she refused to acknowledge the voice.  
  
"Emylee, you know what'll happen if you keep ignoring me like that."  
  
Hearing this, she finally hit the brakes and whipped around to face her tormentor. "What do you want, you overgrown leech?" She hissed loudly as a beautiful, red Ducati 88SR pulled to a graceful stop beside her fold-up scooter. She had to remind herself of who was riding the bike to keep herself from drooling. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of him, she lifted her gaze to the amber-colored eyes gazing at her from within the sleek black helmet. She had to admit the jerk cut an impressive figure on that Ducati, albeit grudgingly.  
  
Golden orbs glittered over a tight smile as the vampire retorted, "My name is Raziel, my sweet, not 'overgrown leech'. You would do well to remember it."  
  
Emylee sniffed disdainfully. "Whatever," She scoffed, "Like I said, what do you want?"  
  
Raziel sneered, showing off razor sharp canine teeth. Leaning close to her until the top of his helmet brushed hers, he huskily whispered, "You know what I want," He replied, his words sending shivers up and down the young woman's spine. Then, a soft click sounded near his ear and he leaned back to see the silver-chrome bore of Emylee's infamous Hydro-gun aimed at his head.  
  
Being the immortal that he was, Raziel had no need to fear the many weapons that man had developed to defend himself. However, there were exceptions to this fact and the Hydro-gun was one of them. The only one of its kind, the Hydro-gun had been the invention of Emylee's father, designed solely for her comfort and protection. Using small darts filled with pressurized water instead of bullets, it was the first ever weapon invented by man that had the capability to actually kill a vampire. Though humans and vampires have co-existed peaceably in Nosgoth for more than a century now, it still didn't stop the stubbornly suspicious humans from finding out ways of eliminating their former predators. Raziel would never forget the horrible screams of the first vampire who got a taste of Emylee's sharp shooting skills.  
  
"I see that you're playing hard-to-get again," He sighed as he straightened, doing his best not to look intimidated by the glimmering gun still pointed at him.  
  
Black eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not playing." Emylee gritted out, jerking her gun to the side in an effort to get him going.  
  
"Fine!" Raziel snapped, slamming shut the visor of his helmet before motioning for his brothers to follow.  
  
Emylee was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a shy, awkward voice spoke to her from behind.  
  
"Good evening, Emylee."  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she found Melchiah, the youngest vampire of the First Brood gazing at her with uncertain eyes. He kept throwing anxious glances at the Hydro-gun that Emylee finally took pity on him and placed it back in its holster that was strapped to her right thigh. Her action must have pleased and relieved Melchiah for he suddenly moved closer to her side and a happy expression spread across his face when he spoke again.  
  
"I see that my brother had been courting you again." He cheerfully stated.  
  
Had Melchiah not been so nice to her, Emylee would have shot him on the spot, point-blank. Instead, she arched a winged brow at him and patiently begun to explain, "Melchiah, I know you adore Raziel and think of him as the greatest big brother in all of Nosgoth, but he's not courting me," Then, taking a deep breath, she fairly shrieked, "HE'S HARRASING ME!"  
  
The poor vampire jumped at the sudden increase in the volume of Emylee's voice. He recovered himself, and then vigorously shook his head. "You're mistaken, Emylee. Raziel is courting you, I'm certain." He insisted, his wide yellow eyes sincere and innocent. Despite the fact that his a cold- blooded killer, Melchiah had an amazing ability to look and act like a cute and cuddly newborn pup. She just couldn't find it in herself to become angry with him.  
  
Giving up for now, Emylee smiled for the first time that day. Looking about her, she stated the obvious. "Looks like your brothers made you walk again."  
  
The vampire's thin shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Rahab won't let me ride with him since I started shedding again. Raziel volunteered but it hurts my hands to hold on to his bike because."  
  
"Because he drives like a maniac." Emylee helpfully concluded.  
  
Melchiah looked down at the tips of his hooves as he answered in a low voice, "Yes."  
  
Emylee sighed, giving him a sympathetic smile. Then, patting the vacant space behind her, she said, "Hop on. It's still a mile from the University building from here. You'll still end up late even if you run."  
  
A happy smile spread across the vampire's face, making him look almost human in spite his gaunt appearance. "Really? Are you sure?" He eagerly asked.  
  
"Positive." Replied Emylee, chuckling at his obvious delight.  
  
Raziel and the other bikers, both vampire and human, looked up as Emylee came rolling along the designated parking lot for bikers. Not a few brows rose when they saw a cheerful Melchiah perched behind the beauteous young woman, his claws resting on her shapely hips and seemed to be involved in a highly animated conversation with her. By the time they dismounted, many of the males were already frowning, apparently envious of the attention Emylee was bestowing on him.  
  
They were both laughing at something Melchiah had said when Raziel's crisp, clipped tones cut through their mirth. "Melchiah, come on. You're going to make us late."  
  
Hearing the sharp reproach in his eldest brother's voice, Melchiah quickly stammered a shaky farewell to Emylee before rushing over to his brothers. Zephon caught him in a one-arm headlock and gleefully whispered to his ear, "Oh, you are SO dead, little brother." He quietly chuckled, feeling poor Melchiah tremble against him.  
  
Emylee's eyes narrowed as the Brood cut a wide path through the crowd that had gathered to observe them. People seemed to gather in crowds whenever and wherever the brothers and Emylee came together. However, they would wisely disperse themselves the moment Emylee started checking her gun.  
  
Philosophy with Dr. Vorador, PhD was always a drag and today was no exception. The six brothers were presently hanging out at the Café du Morgue, the poshiest café in Nosgoth University, especially catering to the needs and comfort of vampires of elegant sophistication and excellent taste.  
  
"By the Dark Gods, Rahab," Dumah exclaimed, watching his younger brother scribbling away with the speed and intensity of a Daytona Grand Prix racer. "What in Nosgoth are you writing now?"  
  
Rahab barely paused as he replied. "Prof. Audron wants me to submit the first draft of my paper on the Socio-Anthropological Relationship between Vampires and Humans this afternoon. He told me that if my paper gets approved by the University Committee within two-months time, I will be able to graduate a year ahead of you guys."  
  
"Did he now?" Dumah quietly whispered, his claws tightening dangerously around the plastic tumbler of the Iced Blood he'd been drinking.  
  
"Dumah." Warned Turel, seeing clearly what he intended to do.  
  
Finding the serious, icy glare of his uptight elder brother on him, he slowly loosened his grip on the tumbler, a sulky frown on his face.  
  
"You're no fun, Turel." Complained Dumah.  
  
His elder brother raised a mocking brow at him. "I know how it is to have fun, Dumah. I just can't appreciate and TOLERATE your idea of it."  
  
Rahab was smart enough not to comment.  
  
Suddenly, Melchiah, who had been quiet since they came into the cafe, perked up when he saw who had just come in. Waving to the newcomer, he called out, "Emylee!"  
  
All heads turned as a black leather-clad Emylee approached the brothers' table. She looked exceptionally lovely with her long, black hair gathered in a ponytail high up the back of her head and her rose-cream cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
"Mel, do you remember that motorcycle I told you about?" She asked without preamble, hardly noticing the others sitting around the table.  
  
"Do you mean the 1967 Harley Davidson your father is customizing?" Melchiah asked with growing excitement.  
  
Emylee was practically hopping with happiness. "Yes! Dad finally finished the customs! Wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"Yeah!" Melchiah cheered, missing the dark frown on his eldest brother's face. Then, he unexpectedly added, "Can Raziel come along, too? He's a big fan of the Harley."  
  
Emylee looked down at Raziel just in time to see the surprised look on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting his brother's thoughtfulness.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied, and then she found herself the recipient of that same stunned look.  
  
Outside, a big, shiny black Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked at the front of the cafe, its stainless steel fixtures reflecting the neon signage of the restaurant and of the neighboring establishments.  
  
Raziel whistled in appreciation as he stood close to the huge machine. With tender, almost reverent gentleness, he ran his claws along the silver- plated handles to the buckskin leather seat. Then, crouching on his haunches, he peered intently at the engine that earned the Harley its fame. His beloved Ducati may be the fastest motorbike on the road, but it will never give the power that the Harley's engine can produce. After all, the Harley Davidson motorcycle wasn't called the monster of the motorcycling world for nothing.  
  
Behind him, Melchiah whispered aside to Emylee. "See, I told you. He loves the Harley."  
  
Emylee nodded, staring at Raziel with a pleasantly surprised expression on her face.  
  
Finally, he stood up and turned towards Emylee with an awkward shyness she never expected from him.  
  
"So, how does she run?" He asked rather timidly.  
  
Emylee laughed before giving him a brilliant, sweet smile. "Like a dream."  
  
Then, he, too, was smiling at her, and with her.  
  
----------  
  
That's it! Just a little brainstorming I had this morning. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this short and simple story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thankies. ^-^ 


	11. Review Response Ver 1

DISCLAIMER: I'm really getting tired of writing this bit...  
  
A/N: As I was reading the reviews posted for my new chapter (Vignette no. 1), a thought occurred to me - I HAVEN'T DONE A REVIEW RESPONSE IN AGES! Hmmm... Sounds like that Levi's commercial decades ago... Anyway, here is my second Review Response for this story. I'll do my best not to miss anyone but I can't guarantee it. ^-^;;;  
  
To:  
  
VLADIMIRSANGEL, KAYA DE CRYSTALLINE, THE-MARMALADECAT1, SILENT VIOLIN, SHIWOLF, TOM T. THOMSON and ANNA SHARD: Thank you for reviewing. ^-^ I missed you guys and I hope you're following the story even though I don't receive any more reviews from you anymore... *sniff*  
  
NOCTUNALLY-DAMNED: Yes, indeed... Too much praise killed the cat after all... :)  
  
SPECTRAL SEREDA: Glad you liked it ^-^  
  
MIKOTO ZOKU: A little spice isn't bad ^-^;;;  
  
GENESIS IDIOSY: YOU'RE ALIVE! Er... sorry about that ^-^;;; I was just so surprised to see your review of the latest chapter after not being able to receive any reviews from you for so long *sniff* I'm so happy that you like it ^_^  
  
LUNATIC PANDORA1: Umm... scary in a good way or a bad way? O_o?  
  
^_^ Once again, thank you very much to all of you who've been reading and reviewing my story. Chapter 9 of When the World Ends (The vignette doesn't count since its plot is entirely unrelated) is already on the drawing board so to speak. So many approaches to the chapter are coming to mind that I'm having a bit of trouble deciding which is the best one to use. I'm planning to lace it with some drama but not much since I myself can't stomach all that melodramatic nonsense. If you watch our soap operas, you'll understand. Anyway, got to go now since I myself have some reviewing to do ^-^ 


	12. Melancholy

DISCLAIMER: Guess I have to write something here or I'll be in trouble ^- ^;;; Don't own anything yet except Celeste.  
  
A/N: A month... a month has almost passed since my last update. My bad...^0^  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Melancholy  
  
Later the following evening Dumah held a banquet to celebrate the success of the previous night's hunt. Simple by vampire standards, he nevertheless used the opportunity to show-off his latest trophy.  
  
"So, dear brother, what do you think of my centerpiece?" He smugly asked, gesturing to the high wooden stake standing in the center of the banquet hall. Impaled upon it was the Sarafan High Mage, her formerly immaculate robes now soaked with her blood as she had been placed upon it while life still coursed through her veins. Death mercifully came for her only an hour before sunset, so the hall was saturated with the strong scent of her torment and demise.  
  
Raziel gazed up at the corpse. "An interesting conversation piece to be sure, but I would prefer it moved someplace else once it is time for me and my party to leave. I don't want Celeste to be unduly disturbed by the sight and odor of it."  
  
Dumah chuckled for a moment and then grew serious. "How is she?" He asked in genuine concern. He had developed a sense of respect for the girl after learning from Raziel that she had saved his brother's life more than twice now. Then, only last night, she saved his and that of a dozen of his Elites.  
  
Raziel heaved a weary sigh as he ran his claws through his soft hair. "I've been told that she refused to eat anything and had preferred to be left alone all day."  
  
Dumah frowned as he contemplated the bejeweled crystal goblet in his grasp. "What do you think caused her sudden melancholy?"  
  
Raziel's eyes took on a distant look. "Honestly, Dumah, I wish I knew."  
  
Dumah hesitated as he gazed at his brother's profile. "Raziel, you are aware that Father will eventually know of Celeste's existence. You know how he deals with potentially dangerous mortals. What do you plan to do with her?"  
  
"I am NOT going to change her." Raziel steely replied.  
  
"Then, would you let Father change her?" Dumah persisted, intently watching his reaction.  
  
The cold, dark glare his eldest brother gave him left no doubt of his conviction.  
  
Raziel left the banquet soon after. He had learned from the servant who had been entrusted with Celeste's care that the girl had also refused her evening meal. Celeste sat before the crackling fireplace, looking at the dancing embers with a distant and drawn expression on her pale face. This was how Raziel found her as he entered their chambers, bearing with him a trencher laden with a plate of food and two silver goblets.  
  
The young woman raised curious blue eyes towards him as he sat down next to her, placing the pewter tray between them. Taking one of the cups, he held it out to her, silently urging her to take it.  
  
Peering at the rich amber liquid, Celeste gave it a cautious sniff. Suddenly, her eyes brightened as she recognized the sweet, fruity scent.  
  
"Apple cider!" She happily exclaimed as she eagerly took the cup.  
  
Raziel shook his head when she quickly swallowed almost half of the cider in one gulp. "Leave it to Dumah to entertain a human guest properly."  
  
Celeste looked at him from over the rim of her cup. "Dumah doesn't keep his human guests alive for long, doesn't he?"  
  
A small smile lifted a corner of Raziel's dark lips, "No, he doesn't."  
  
Gesturing to the trencher, he drew her attention to the plate. "I had this personally prepared for you. If it doesn't please you, then I'll have another plate sent over."  
  
Celeste looked at the plate and sighed with relief, seeing a well-cooked cutlet and freshly baked bread. However, despite the hunger gnawing in her belly, she hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raziel asked, noticing her reluctance.  
  
"This isn't human, is it?" She asked warily, pointing at the meat.  
  
The vampire gave her a positively wicked grin, "If it is, then think of it as a rare delicacy."  
  
Celeste glared at him, her pert nose scrunched up in disgust, "That's not funny, Raziel."  
  
Raziel laughed as he assured her. "The cook told me that the meat came from a deer that had been caught only this evening. I believe he called it venison."  
  
Celeste nodded and begun to eat. As she ate, Raziel couldn't help but notice how her hands shook. "Poor Celeste," he sighed inwardly, "I guess another trip to the kitchens is in order."  
  
"You're leaving?" The girl hastily asked when he moved to stand up. The anxious tone in her voice made something tender and elemental twist within him. "Don't worry," Raziel told her, placing a gentle claw on her lush lips. "I'm only going to fetch you more food, seeing how hungry you are. Lock the door after me if you wish."  
  
That he was willing to attend to her needs both touched and amazed Celeste and an unexpected warmth spread through her being, bringing a soft crimson blush of pleasure to her cheeks.  
  
Seeing the color bloom on her face, Raziel smiled as he gently caressed her warm skin with his knuckles. Then he straightened and left.  
  
Soon the time for parting arrived and the Razielim clan lord, together with his companions, bid their host farewell.  
  
"Thank you for taking us in on such short notice, Dumah," Raziel chuckled, clasping his younger brother's arm in gratitude. "I hope we didn't impose on you too much."  
  
Dumah laughed. "Think nothing of it. Should you feel the urge to go hunting again here in my territory, please impose upon me anytime." Then he winked, causing the other vampires to laugh, for they fully understood his meaning. Even Celeste had to smile at his obvious pleasure.  
  
When the laughter finally subsided, Dumah turned to one of his Elites, taking a black canvas bag from the underling. Lifting the sack for his brother's regard, he smirked as he asked, "Should I give this to you or to Celeste."  
  
Knowing full well what the bag contained, Raziel scowled at him as he snatched it away. "You ARE a bastard sometimes, Dumah. Do you know that?" He hissed but the third-born only laughed.  
  
----------  
  
I know, I know... This chapter may read like filler but I just can't let Raziel and his party get up and leave the Dumahim Stronghold without a proper goodbye, can I? ^-^ Also, if you would read this chapter carefully, you will have an idea of how the meeting between Kain and Celeste would be like. ;) 


	13. Key

**DISCLAIMER: **Standard disclaimer applies. Nosgoth and all of its denizens belong to Crystal Dynamics. I own only what I create.

**A/N:** Now I know why I'm having a difficult time with this chapter... this is to be the thirteenth chapter to be posted for this story! I sincerely apologize for the long wait I've put you guys through.

**CHAPTER TEN: Key**

A week had passed since the night of the Hunt and Celeste found herself comfortably settled within the walls of the Razielim Stronghold. Its lord, however, still refused to let her sleep alone.

"You have granted me and my Elite a great favor, but the suspicion of my people can not be easily overcome," Raziel had explained one evening after he joined Celeste at the dinner table. Even though he hardly glanced at the food laid out before him, the vampire had made it a point to be always present whenever the girl was to take her evening meals. With all his responsibilities as clan lord, these quiet, relaxed times provided the only opportunity for him to spend some time with Celeste.

Gazing at the remaining piece of partridge on her plate, Celeste sighed and pushed her plate away.

Noticing the dejection on her face, Raziel wasn't able to stop the mingled feelings of guilt and anger that came over him. It's true that part of the reason why he wouldn't let Celeste have her own chambers was his own selfishness. He had come to enjoy her warmth and softness close to his slumbering form more than that of his women's frigid skin, and her fresh, clean scent was a welcome and heady delight. The fact that she still resisted being his bedmate, even only in the platonic sense, frustrated him to no end.

Celeste sighed as the cooling breeze of the emerging night flitted about the battlements, sending her raven locks to dance about her face. Gazing up at the starless sky high above her, she couldn't help but wonder why there were no stars in Nosgoth. She had once read a book about a world that had no stars and that world had met an end that was both prophetic and chilling. Was Nosgoth fated to meet the same end?

A cold, yet gentle hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Raziel standing close beside her. His head was cocked to the side and he studied her with gentle intensity.

Celeste gave him an oblique look, her lips twitching with suppressed mirth. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to stare?"

"I never had a mother," He stated, looking to the far horizon.

Seeing the distant expression on the vampire's face, Celeste sobered. "Surely, you had a mother when you were human."

Raziel looked at the girl for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then, his black lips lifted in a small smile as his claws moved to caress her silken hair. "Perhaps, but I don't remember her for I have no memory of my life as a human."

Celeste frowned and her obvious confusion intrigued the vampire. "Now, why such a look? Do you know something of vampires that I don't?" He jestingly asked, expecting some superstitious nonsense, which he had long learned humans were particularly fond of.

Celeste thought for a moment, and then shook her head. What's the use of telling Raziel about the vampires of her world when they only existed in books and movies? If Nosgoth was as real as she had come to believe it to be, then Raziel was as real a vampire could ever be in her mind.

"I was told I'd find you here, dear brother," a soft, deep baritone spoke from behind, making them both turn.

Standing near the stairwell that lead down to the common hall was Turel, his face etched with mild amusement. His smile broadened into a grin when he noticed how his brother had positioned himself in front of the human girl.

"So, what Dumah said is true," he mused. "If Father finds out about this..."

The elder vampire seemed to read what he was thinking, for he didn't hide the annoyance in his voice when he spoke. "What are you doing here, Turel? I don't remember inviting you."

Raising his claws in a gesture of acquiescence, Turel hastily replied, "Peace. I come on the bidding of our sire."

A sudden tightening in his chest alarmed Raziel and he instinctively reached for Celeste's hand, pulling her close to his side.

The mirth on Turel's face vanished and was replaced by a serious, almost reproachful mien. "It seemed that our young brother has once again played his murderous whims on you. Why have you not informed Father of this?"

Celeste gasped, immediately guessing the meaning of Turel's words. So, it was one of Raziel's brothers who had masterminded that ambush. But why would he do such a thing?

Though no anger can be visibly seen on Raziel's countenance, his voice fairly dripped with venom when he spoke. "I will deal with Zephon as I see fit. I do not believe that cutting off his limbs as punishment for his detestable tricks will do him any good, unless of course its his head that will be looped off." Here, the first-born flashed his brother an evil, sadistic grin, making Turel laugh out.

That night, Celeste lay in bed alone as usual, thinking of the events of the past two weeks. She was mulling over what Turel had unintentionally revealed when, out of nowhere, an unbidden image of Raziel falling to his death into a great lake of deep, greenish waters flashed through her mind.

She sat up abruptly, her trembling fingers clutching her chest.

"What the HELL was that!" She thought frantically even as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. Then, something drew her attention to her backpack, which she had placed beside Raziel's writing desk.

Deep inside the bag, Celeste took out a large pouch of black velvet. Inside were the broken pieces of an ancient circular tablet, an old map written on a piece of parchment, and her most valuable possession, her late father's research log. It was the information within her father's journal that had enabled her to travel to Nosgoth – that and the tablet.

Back in bed, Celeste carefully brought out the tablet's puzzle-like pieces one after the other, assembling the artifact from memory as she laid them on the silken bedcovers.

Soon, a stone tablet the size of a large plate lay before her. Looking at the relic, it seemed quite unremarkable. There was nothing on it but the silhouette of a strange-looking sword lying in the center of a circle that bordered the circumference of the tablet. There were no runes, no markings or archaic symbols of any kind. Nothing. Yet, as Celeste should know, there's more to this plain looking artifact than meets the eye.

At that moment, however, the power within the tablet, that same power that had teleported her from her home world to Nosgoth refused to manifest itself. Still, Celeste continued to stare at it with a deep frown marring her smooth brow. She sensed that there was a connection between the tablet and her vision of Raziel's fall. Her instincts told her as much the moment the last broken piece had been put into place, but what that connection would be, she couldn't guess. Then, an idea came to mind.

"It's time to check for that lake."

----------

At last, its finally finished! Still, I couldn't help but wonder if its good enough... It feels like filler... Please don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
